Apologize
by Tha Black
Summary: Um pedido sem sentido, indefinido.


**N/T:** Título inspirado no clipe "Apologize", by Timbaland. Dedicada a Tainara Black.

* * *

**APOLOGIZE  
**por Luna Black

Era linda. Porém, não era algo digno de alguém como eu, mas eu admitia que era linda. Havia um caminho de pedra, os degraus, a entrada decorada com flores e fitas. O jardim estava vivo, colorido, fascinante. Pequena, simples e amável. Todos os bancos estavam lotados e, mesmo que quisesse, não seria possível me juntar a eles. Eram incríveis e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizantes esses acontecimentos da vida. Minha vida. Sempre fazendo de tudo para realizar aquilo que eu nunca acreditara que iria acontecer. Desde o momento que os vi juntos, apostei que não passariam da primeira semana e agora... É, era um lugar bonito.

Uma ornamentação do século passado, mas bem cuidada. Original, não como as cópias que vinham surgindo. Penso que poderia ser grego, mas não fazia diferença. Segurava com força um pedaço de pergaminho. Maldito. Olhei para dentro do lugar e comecei a fazer o caminho de pedra, abaixei-me rapidamente e arranquei uma rosa branca, esquecendo-me dos espinhos. Senti uma pequena pontada e o sangue surgindo entre meus dedos, manchando a flor. Dei de ombros, contornando a entrada principal e dando a volta. Agradeci por possuir janelas tão altas, grandes.

Olhei para onde deveria ser a entrada lateral, a porta estava entreaberta e eu a empurrei, arrancando os espinhos e os jogando no chão. Ele me viu e seu olhar foi de horror ante o meu sorriso cínico. Vi o pequeno traidor largar seu copo de vinho e entrar apressadamente por outra porta. Encostei meu corpo na parede ao lado da porta e ergui a carta até a altura dos olhos, lembranças que combati por tanto tempo voltando, entrando sem reservas.

Naquela caligrafia fina, inclinada. Várias palavras, frases, uma arte desconexa, incoerente. Pergaminho antigo, desgastado pelo tempo. Escrito há tanto, nunca enviado. Senti o peso do colar e seu pingente em meu pescoço, sufocando. Girava a rosa na mão, manchada. Escutei passos, mas não ergui os olhos. O baque surdo da porta se fechando e o clique da chave sendo virada na fechadura.

"Vá embora", ele disse num sussurro. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e eu sorri, olhando para os sapatos lustrados.

"Não vim até aqui para desistir", respondi com a voz em tom alto e claro. "Você vai me escutar", continuei, o pergaminho preso entre meus dedos.

"Fale baixo", disse naquele sussurro tão incomum para sua voz altiva. "O que você quer, Narcissa?"

"Quero mostrar a você algo que nunca tive coragem", disse e suspirei, erguendo lentamente os olhos. O smoking preto impecável, a gravata borboleta, e então o choque quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Era aquele antigo sentimento que nunca vai embora, não por ter sido o primeiro, mas pela intensidade com que aconteceu. "Foi com você meu primeiro beijo".

"Foi com você o meu primeiro, também", ele respondeu num murmúrio, aceitando que eu não sairia dali sem fazer aquilo que estava decidida desde que cheguei ali.

"Eu escrevi isso há anos e estaria morta se alguém tivesse descoberto", confessei, não desviando os olhos dele.

"Uma carta?", perguntou, aproximando-se. Duvidei que fosse porque queria sentir minha presença, ou tocar acidentalmente nossos braços, sentir o toque da minha pele, a minha respiração. Fez aquilo para poder falar baixo, aos sussurros, estava com medo.

"Uma carta de amor", disse com emoção que julgava não existir mais. Por instantes pensei que teria que sair correndo, julgava não ter mais nenhuma ligação ou qualquer sentimento por ele. "São todas ridículas, as cartas, o amor", eu disse, engolindo em seco.

"Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?"

"Porque é o único jeito de me desprender disso", respondi com sinceridade, erguendo a carta.

"Você vai ler?", perguntou e eu assenti.

"Escrevi isso depois que terminamos", eu disse, olhando vaga para a rosa.

"Você quer dizer quando _você_ terminou", corrigiu e soltei uma risada descontraída.

"É ridícula, não por causa da idade que eu tinha quando escrevi", e sorri para ele. "Poderia ter sido escrita agora que não deixaria de ser ridícula, é ridícula só por ser sobre amor", completei e ele deu de ombros.

"Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, se você não percebeu", disse ferino.

"James, 'o que eu estava pensando', foi a pergunta que me assombrou por tanto tempo. Por que abandonei você? Por que abdiquei do seu amor e da minha felicidade? Penso que as estórias de amor não dão certo, são finitas. Em um momento acabaria, de qualquer jeito. Nunca acreditei no _para_ sempre, era mais fácil. Era mais simples acreditar que, um dia, deixaria de te amar, porque eu amei você de verdade. Talvez o único, mas, com certeza, o primeiro. Como uma menina de quatorze anos sabe o que é o amor? Não se sabe. Fatalmente. Então, acabei no momento em que as coisas estavam certas e nós estávamos felizes, assim, pensei, que guardaríamos _para sempre_ os bons momentos, aqueles que realmente foram bons. Engano, um grande engano. Para sempre não existe. Lembranças boas não trazem sentimentos bons, só trazem a certeza de que deveriam ter durado _mais_, por um longo tempo, o máximo que conseguíssemos. Essas recordações causam tristeza, porque, invariavelmente, nos fazem lembrar de que _acabou_. Eu era uma criança aprendendo o que era o amor. Uma criança fria, indiferente. Eu estava mudando. Mas as pessoas não mudam, por isso acabou. E, se algum dia, você receber isso, é porque chegou a hora, mesmo que tardia, de saber o porquê. E só quando saber vai ter um fim, antes disso quero levar nossas lembranças e recordações, nunca me esquecendo do que vivi e do que não quis viver. Então, até este dia chegar, vou descobrir uma explicação de porque você não foi feito para mim", com lágrimas embaçando minha visão, entreguei o pergaminho a ele.

"É hoje. O dia do ponto final dessa estória, do fim", ele leu, as mãos tremendo. "Eu te amei, James Potter", finalizou e ergueu os olhos. Encarei os seus castanhos esverdeados e soltei uma risada alta e histérica. "Narcissa", ele disse com uma pontada de pena.

"Vê como é ridículo?", dei de ombros, fitando a flor. "E, mesmo assim, não mudaria uma só palavra", comecei a arrancar pétala por pétala, fazendo-o se entorpecer ao olhar o meu ritual de adeus. "Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer", cantarolava, baixinho desta vez, jogando as pétalas manchadas no chão. "Mal-me-quer", finalizei, erguendo a flor para ele com a última pétala branca, imaculada, sem sangue.

"Me desculpe", ele murmurou, puxando-a e segurando-a entre os dedos compridos.

"É muito tarde para desculpas", respondi, a voz embargada, emocionada pelo fim. "É engraçado, tive ciúmes do seu relacionamento com ela, apostava que não durariam muito tempo", disse e ele olhou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso.

"Ela não teve medo", respondeu com certo tom de cinismo, me culpando.

"Sempre foi tarde demais para nós", eu disse com convicção. "Desde o início, não existiria um depois, um futuro", balancei a cabeça, suspirando. O vento batendo contra minha pele, minha cabeça ostentava um véu preto e eu tinha abaixado os óculos escuros. "Não sou como _sua querida_ Lily, ela consome seu amor e o retribui de igual maneira, talvez até mais. Eu o absorveria, James, porque sou egoísta, e seria de tal forma que acabaria sufocada com ele, morreria asfixiada com seu amor", ele nada disse, apenas olhou novamente para o relógio. "E você... Você deixaria de me amar, de uma maneira ou outra, porque eu não te daria amor", então, antes que ele pudesse compreender os significados que continham em tudo aquilo, eu gargalhei e ele me olhou com incredulidade.

"O que é tão engraçado?", perguntou, sussurrando.

"O tempo", e eu balancei a cabeça, cansada daqueles sussurros, daquela conversa. "Olhe para fora, veja o céu. Está um dia ensolarado, uma brisa mágica traz o perfume de rosas, está tudo tão perfeito", sorri diante da minha tragédia, de como era tão terrivelmente cômico. "Hoje tem um sol lá fora sorrindo para vocês, por isso, só posso acreditar no terrível fim que vão ter", completei e ele me olhou com raiva, sorri.

"Vá embora", seria assim, então, encerrando nosso fim com a primeira frase que disse quando cheguei.

"Não espere por um final feliz, isso é ilusão", disse olhando uma última vez nos olhos dele, uma última vez para seu corpo. "Adeus, James", completei, colocando os óculos e saindo do cômodo.

Desci os degraus, contornando a igreja. Uma certeza pairando no ar, a de que ele me olhava com fascinação, ódio e descrença. Levei as mãos ao pescoço, abrindo o fecho do colar e o tirando, segurando com força nas mãos. Parei ao lado do portão da igreja, olhando firmemente para as palavras gravadas no pingente em forma de estrela. _James e Narcissa eternamente_. Fechei o fecho, sentindo o sol sobre minha cabeça. Flagrei uma pessoa na rua, fitando-me com curiosidade.

Afinal, por que alguém estaria vestida de luto em um dia de comunhão, de casamento?

A velha mulher virou a esquina e novamente me vi sozinha, o colar pendendo na mão direita. Havia uma última coisa a ser feita. Pendurei o colar na grade do portão, prata contra ferro. E agora, definitivamente, sairia dali de mãos vazias, todo o peso de um passado deixado para trás, mesmo que gravado a fogo na memória. Sorri enviesada e comecei a caminhar, vendo uma carruagem aparecer no horizonte, trazendo a noiva.

Ajeitei o véu em minha cabeça, andando no sentido em que ela vinha. Vermelha, contrastando com minha beleza branca. E, então, virei o rosto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos e murmurando naquela fração de segundo um pedido de desculpas. Se Evans compreendeu o que eu disse ou se encontrou o colar, nunca cheguei a saber. Nem desejava. Porém nunca esqueceria do brilho de seus olhos quando se encontraram com os meus e a indagação que adquiriram ao lerem meus lábios.

Um pedido sem sentido, indefinido. Um reencontro amaldiçoado, agouro.


End file.
